emilefandomcom-20200213-history
Acrobat
Acrobat is Emile's Crobat in his Let's Play of Pokémon Platinum. He was the second Pokémon to join Emile's team. Pokémon Platinum Episode 3: Watch Out for Clowns While exploring the Ravaged Path, Emile encountered the Zubat, who would later come to be known as Acrobat, and sent out Bodhi. Bodhi did some damage to Zubat and Emile caught him in a Heal Ball. It was announced in the episode of his capture that Zubat's nickname would be selected from fan suggestions. Emile then traveled back to Jubilife City through Route 204. While on Route 204, Emile battled a young lady named Lass Samantha, and sent Zubat out to battle Samantha's Budew. Zubat then battled several other trainers with just his Leech Life. Emile, with Zubat and Bodhi then battled against Barry, along with his Chimchar and Starly. Episode 4: Route or Burgh? While Emile was traveling to Oreburgh City through Route 203, Zubat helped Emile by battling Pokémon Trainers and wild Pokémon. Zubat then assisted Bodhi and Emile in catching a wild Geodude. Episode 5: Roark the Dragon While Emile was traversing the Oreburgh Mine, Zubat and Bodhi fended off wild Pokémon and trainers alike.Later, while Emile was taking on Roark and the Oreburgh Gym, Zubat assisted Bodhi in defeating all the Rock-Types, since Zubat is weak to Rock-Types and does not have great moves, letting Bodhi be the main offensive force in the gym. Episode 11: Eterna Life Zubat recieved his nickname of Acrobat. He later evolved into the form of a Golbat. Episode 15: Ascending to Jupiter While battling Team Galactic Grunts, he evolved from a Golbat into a Crobat, having one fully evolved team member already before the rest of Emile's team. Episode 52: Distortion World Acrobat helped Emile fight Cyrus in the Distortion World. In this fight, it defeated Cyrus' Weavile by confuse-stalling it. Acrobat proceeded to fight Cyrus' Crobat. The enemy's Crobat got it down to one HP with Confuse Ray and Wing Attack. However Cyrus Used a Full Restore and Acrobat was defeated on the next turn. Episode 53: Giratina Acrobat was utilized by Emile to help catch Giratina after Vanity was defeated. Acrobat was safely switched out to Supernova when Giratina used Shadow Force. Episode 54: Willpower Trip Acrobat did not physically appear in this episode, only making cameo appearances on the menu screen and on the Pokétch screen. Episode 55: Knowledge is Power Acrobat did not physically appear in this episode, only making cameo appearances on the menu screen and on the Pokétch screen. Episode 56: Emotion VS Logic Acrobat was the star player when trying to catch Mesprit due to it having been temporarily being taught Mean Look to keep it from fleeing. It also tanked countless Swifts and Future Sights. However, Mesprit would not enter any of the balls Emile threw at it, so he decided to flee the battle. After encountering Mesprit again, Emile threw a Quick Ball at it. Mesprit was caught then and there. Episode 57: The Untraveled Road Acrobat did not physically appear in this episode, only making cameo appearances on the menu screen and on the Pokétch screen. Episode 58: The Shore is Always Sunny Acrobat did not physically appear in this episode, only making cameo appearances on the menu screen and on the Pokétch screen. Bonus 3: Regirock, Regice, & Registeel Acrobat did not physically appear in any of the Regi encounters or on the Pokétch screen. Moves Current Moves *Cross Poison (Episode 28—Present) *Wing Attack (Episode 9—Present) *Heat Wave (Episode 75—Present) *X-Scissor (Episode 45—Present) Previous Moves * Leech Life (Episode 3—Episode 20) * Astonish (Episode 4—Episode 9) * Supersonic (Episode 3—Episode 10) * Air Cutter (Episode 20—Episode 27) * Bite (Episode 6—Episode 45) * Confuse Ray (Episode 10—Episode 56) * Air Slash (Episode 64—Episode 67) * Mean Look (Episode 27—Episode 28, Episode 56—Episode 64, Episode 68—Episode 75) Trivia *He is Chugga's 5th Flying Type, after Khold, Volvagia, Altair, and Trifecta. **He is the first of them, though, to not have Normal or Dragon as its secondary type. Roc (Rock) has since joined him in that department. *He is Chugga's 4th Poison Type, after Bulbapedia, Methane, and Acooltent. *Acrobat is Emile's 3rd Pokemon with a unique type combination, after Kappa and Bodhi. *Acrobat is Chugga's 2nd Pokemon that Emile caught that was often refer as the "most common" Pokemon in every Pokemon game. *Acrobat is the 1st Pokemon to utilize a trapping move for hunting roaming Pokemon. *Upon learning Astonish, Emile used it and hoped it would flinch on the first try. It did. *Acrobat is Chugga's 9th member to have a quad-resistance, behind Bulbapedia, Tessie, Volvagia, Moegami, Kappa, Altair, Walnut, Billy Bob, and Mah Stache. **However, he is the 1st one to have 3 quad-resistances, being Fighting, Grass, and Bug. On top of that, Acrobat's Flying type completely eliminates Poison's weakness to Ground. *Of the 3-stage Pokémon Emile has used, Acrobat was the quickest to reach its final evolution. **It is even more notable considering happiness is needed for Golbat to evolve into Crobat. *He has a Careful nature. *He is impetuous and silly. *He likes bitter food. *Acrobat went from baggage to strongest team member in 1.5 episodes. *He then went from strongest team member to secret weapon in 1.5 more. *Acrobat has ten ribbons on it. Category:Emile's Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Platinum Category:Male Pokémon Category:Chuggaaconroy's Pokemon Platinum Team Category:Flying Types Category:Poison Types Category:Bats Category:Emile's Pokémon that have evolved Category:Captured in a Heal Ball Category:Winged Category:Emile's Pokémon Team Members